scp_foundation_archivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Document SCP-354-6: Interview regarding (DATA EXPUNGED)
←SCP-354 Dr. ██████████: Is it all right if I record this? Agent ████: Yes, go ahead. Dr. ██████████: Good, good. (pause) So, let's start at the beginning. What happened at the Red Pool containment site? Agent ████: Looking back now… it seems strange that nobody ever suggested draining the pool. When Dr. ████ came up with it… it seemed like such a good idea at the time. Dr. ██████████: Exactly what about the idea was so appealing? Agent ████: It was a way out. That SCP entry… I've read what it says. It's a joke. It makes it seem like we have the pool under control. Dr. ██████████: I take it you do not? Agent ████: There's a half meter slab of reinforced concrete in place over the pool. And yet every time some beast tries to come through somehow it manages to get loose into the building. People die, every single time. I've seen EXPUNGED a man's own intestines. Can you imagine what that looks like, old man? Dr. ██████████: So to you, and of course to the other people stationed at the Red Pool containment site as well, draining the pool seemed like a fine solution to the suffering caused by SCP-354. Agent ████: (chair scrapes as Agent ████ stands up) Suffering? That thing doesn't just- Dr. ██████████: Please, sit down. This is going on record. (pause, Agent ████ sits) So, O5 approved the draining of SCP-354, and then what happened? Agent ████: They evacuated the nonessential personnel to a location a couple kilometers away, leaving just basic defense crew and the people who'd run the equipment. Mostly D class, plus a few Agents to keep things going. Dr. ██████████: And you were among those Agents. Agent ████: Yes. Dr. ██████████: How did they go about draining the pool? Agent ████: Tech guys brought in this big pump thing with all these hoses. We retracted the slab, but… (pause) Dr. ██████████: But…? Agent ████: Have you ever had a dream, where it seemed so real, but you knew you were dreaming, and it felt like you had to wake up to escape from it? Dr. ██████████: I can't say I have. Agent ████: Yes you have, we all have. That's what it felt like when they put the hose in to try to drain it. Everything stopped being real. It was like we had to escape right now. Dr. ██████████: And you were the only one feeling this sensation? Agent ████: No, everyone had it at the same time. It came from the fucking pool! Dr. ██████████: Please, lower your voice. What happened when they activated the pump? Agent ████: We never did. We couldn't. It wouldn't let us. Dr. ██████████: What wouldn't let you? Agent ████: The pool! Dr. █████████: Please, I ask you to lower your voice. Agent ████: Up until now it's been content just throwing monsters at us. It's been playing. But now we have it locked up and we just tried to execute it! Now it's angry! Dr. ██████████ (to PA) Guards, please restrain Agent ████. Agent ████: My buddy measured its banks once and compared them to the photos from its first discovery. You know what he found? (Agent ████ grabs Doctor ██████████) Dr. ██████████: Guards! Agent ████: It's growing! The pool is growing! It gets bigger and stronger every day and now we've made it angry! Get your hands off- Dr. ██████████: Sedate him. We'll continue this in the morning, if he's lucid by then anyway.